


the fastest way to a man's heart (is through his chest with a sharp knife)

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Evilious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: ANYWAY JUST TAKE NOTE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Kissing, Stabbing, by extremely dubious i mean EXTREMELY dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: Karchess knew his disguise was foolproof and his mind was akin to steel. He will not be swayed by the lustful Duke and his wiles. He will save his lover and put an end to this madness.Is what he thought.





	the fastest way to a man's heart (is through his chest with a sharp knife)

**Author's Note:**

> did i ever tell you i was once the biggest fan of the evillious chronicles  
> this is, without a doubt, my favourite song in the seven deadly sins series (and is by no means a reflection of my true character, excuse you)

Karchess had to calm himself down, but his heart raced disturbingly fast, the Golden Key in the folds of his skirts thrumming with energy.

The Duke was right in front of him. Right in front of him. He was accompanied by a green haired lady, with whom he was sharing a pleasant conversation about diplomacy between Lucifenia and Asmodean.

The girl, despite her rather thin and revealing attire, carried herself with an air of dignity, as the Duke maintained a respectful distance from her, like how a true gentleman should conduct himself around women. The smile on the girl’s face was pure and unadulterated, indicating that she truly enjoyed the Duke’s company.

“We seem to have a guest,” she said suddenly, gesturing to Karchess standing in the doorway.

“Oh?” the Duke’s eyes bore straight into Karchess’ whole body. Karchess seized up, trepidation and…something else taking over him. 

The Duke turned to the lady he was speaking with.

“I’d appreciate it if you leave us for now, Lady Gumina.”

Gumina nodded, and ambled off into a hidden corner.

“Now then.” The Duke turned his attention once more to Karchess. “Are you lost, milady?”

Karchess’ mouth was clamped shut. All his bravado before crossing the threshold of the mansion had melted away from him.

“I-I,” he stammered, in that annoying falsetto that Elluka made him practice for hours on end. “I came here to see you, Your Grace.” Karchess bowed in an attempt to hide his awkwardness.

“No need to be so formal, milady.” The Duke inched towards Karchess, who now crossed his arms against his chest. “You look like you’re trying to build a wall between us,” the Duke said, amusement evident in his voice. “There’s no need to be so diffident, milady.” The Duke carefully took hold of Karchess’ wrists. He flinched, surprised at how warm they were despite the gloves, before relaxing. His mind raced to the Golden Key, safely tucked in his pocket, wickedly sharp.

“Now, what business does a lovely lady like you have here at Venomania Mansion?” The Duke’s smile was absolutely charming, his eyes lazily waiting for an answer. He had relinquished his hold on Karchess’ wrists, and led him to the side of the foyer.

“I!” Karchess squeaked. He inhaled, then steeled himself. This was it. “I…I w-want you, Duke Venomania.”

The Duke’s eyes widened in surprise. Then, his expression relaxed again.

“I see.”

Suddenly, the Duke grabbed Karchess’ shoulders, and pushed him hard against the wall. Karchess barely had time to react before he felt the Duke’s lips on his, tongue slipping easily into Karchess’ mouth.

“Are you sure you want this?” The Duke panted, breaking the kiss. His gentle smile from before turned into a mocking sneer as he pulled harshly on Karchess’ wig. He threw it to the floor, revealing short blue hair underneath. “You’re rather bold, Count Karchess Crim.”

“Bastard,” Karchess hissed, dropping his falsetto. “How did you know it was me?”

“I’m not stupid, my Lord.” The Duke’s hands travelled down to Karchess’ arms, and pinned them in a steel grip. “Your wife came to see me a few days ago. I knew it was only a matter of time before her lover would come to rescue her.”

Anger coursed through Karchess’ veins like wildfire, yet something started to mix in as well. _Arousal_ , Karchess’ brain supplied helpfully. Karchess violently denied the thought.

“Though,” the Duke purred, his hand snaking towards Karchess’ back, lazily drawing lines across it. Karchess shivered, small whimpers escaping his mouth. “I didn’t expect you would come dressed as a girl.”

“It was the only way,” Karchess said, “since it seems Duke Sateriasis Venomania is too focused on fucking girls senseless.” His bright blue eyes were proud and mocking, despite the growing heat between his legs.

Venomania growled. “Try me, Lord Karchess.”

Before Karchess could react, Venomania pulled him into a bruising kiss, muffling Karchess’ surprise as his tongue invaded the other’s mouth. At the same time, his hands settled on Karchess’ corseted waist, gripping it tightly. Not wanting to relent, Karchess wrapped his arms around the Duke’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer, as though in challenge. Venomania moved downwards, teeth scraping at Karchess’ neck as the other failed to stifle his moans.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself, Lord Karchess.” The Duke sneered, biting down on the juncture of the neck and the shoulder.

“Sh-Shut up,” Karchess breathed, before the Duke started undoing the buttons on his dress.

“W-Wait—” His words are cut off when Venomania forgoes proper unbuttoning to just tearing the frills and the corset away, latching himself onto a pert nipple. Karchess cried out, his legs turning to jelly. He attempted to push Venomania away, but he pinned his arms to the side in a vice-like grip.

“No, no, not, ah—!” Karchess broke off with a moan. “Not there.” “Hmm?” Venomania hummed teasingly. “Not here?” He flicked the rosy button in response. “Then I’ll just play with the other one.”

“No, no…”

“But you love it,” the Duke sneered, his eyes glinting devilishly in the dimness. Karchess felt a spike of heat shoot downwards, warmth spreading all the way to the tips of his fingertips. He shook his head vehemently, a deep red blush splattered all over his cheeks. He felt the Duke move even lower, his tongue dangerously close to his navel. Venomania tore the remaining frills, the knife hilt in view. He clicked his tongue, clearly vexed.

Karchess felt it too, tilting precariously from his pocket. _Now_ , he has to _do it now_.

_ Or he'll lose Yufina forever._

Quickly, he pulled the blade out and wrapped his free arm around Venomania. He thrust the blade forward, feeling it pierce skin and bone. The Duke froze, and started choking on his own blood. He collapsed to the floor, a hand to his chest, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Karchess backed away immediately, an arm over his bare chest. He breathed heavily, his arousal and the exhilaration from killing someone making his head spin.

“You demon,” Karchess spat, fury burning in his deep blue eyes.

Venomania smirked, as his harem started to flee.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that i literally do not know how to write porn. construction criticism highly appreciated. please help me write better porn thanks
> 
> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com (i post fic snippets there sometimes. _sometimes_ )  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
